The Queen of my Heart
by regina veritas
Summary: In order to save her kingdom from it's downfall Princess Emma was arranged to wed the Queen of the Dark Kingdom also known as the Evil Queen by most of the people.
1. Chapter 1

"I know it is hard for you to this Emma, but by marrying the queen of the Dark kingdom it secures the safety of our people" Queen Snow explained to Emma with sadness etched in her voice. "I understand Mother this is what a princess like me is destined to do. To protect the hopes of my people and play the part I've been assigned." At these words the queen embraced her daughter tight against her and whispered "if only we have a choice I and your father wouldn't have to put you through this but we have no choice. Just know that we love you so much my precious baby girl." Emma just stood there allowing to be held by her mother for the last time before she will be sent off to the dark kingdom to marry the queen in 2 days time. This is the hardest decision that she had made in her entire life. She is to marry queen Regina or rather The Evil Queen, she heard many rumors about the queen she was about to marry and people say that even though she may look stunning and beautiful on the outside on the inside she is a manipulative and cruel woman. Yes, she was afraid every bit of her being screams for her to run but by doing so means breaking the deal that was made with the queen and many people will suffer the consequences of her selfishness. This maybe an arrange marriage but i hope in time I will be able to love my wife and her love me. I was shaken out of my thoughts when father told us it was time to go. They walked me through the awaiting carriage that will take me to the Dark Kingdom, before I went in I turned around and embraced my father he held onto to me tight, this man whom I loved in my entire childhood, the man who taught me many things and told me stories of adventures, this man isn't just my father he is my best friend at the same time. Thinking that this will be the last that I'm able to see him I can't help but let the tears I've been holding back for a while to fall down my cheeks. As if sensing this he pulled back and kissed me on my forehead and said "even if this is the last day that your mother and I will be able to hold you in our arms know that we will always love you my child and that you will always have a place in our hearts." Knowing that it was time i extracted myself from their embrace, bid them goodbye and went inside the carriage.

The travel from here the White Kingdom through the Dark Kingdom consists of one and a half day so she still has time to rest before the wedding. As time goes by she can't help but feel anxious about her wife to be, knowing that the woman is cruel will she be cruel to her as well? Will she treat me the way she treats other people? Will she be forced to do her bidding just to please her? All these negative thoughts came running through my mind as time passes by, i was shaken out from these thoughts when i noticed that we are near to the border of the kingdom. While the carriage was passing through the road towards the castle the princess took a peak at how does the kingdom look like from the window she was surprised to see that the people walking in the streets very happy and carefree. Having the Evil Queen as their ruler shouldn't the atmosphere be gloomy in this place and yet the atmosphere of this place is quite the opposite the people their faces beaming with happiness like they have nothing to worry about. It seems that I let the rumors cloud my judgement if the Queen is really evil as they say then surely her people won't be able to live in peace. My judgement over the Queen from earlier made me feel guilty, I haven't yet met the woman and I have judged her for something that she's possibly not.

The carriage stopped in front of the castle's entrance, A man with a brown hair helped me out of my carriage and an old lady came forward to greet me "It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness. I am sure that you are quite tired from the journey the Queen has had me prepared a room for you to rest for a while before the ceremony begins." I curtsied before her and thanked her politely, she may be a servant but she's also old enough to be my grandmother so she deserved to be treated with respect. As she led through the hallway towards my room conversation flowed easily between us. She introduced herself as Eugenia but people call her granny. "You are such a sweet child and a very polite one i might add. Our Queen is fortunate to have you as her wife. I know that you heard rumors about her being the Evil Queen but don't let them get to you lass. The queen is a just and fair ruler of this kingdom. She may be a bit cruel sometimes but that's the only way she knows how to show other people that she cares." Emma didn't know how to reply to that so she just nodded her head. They stopped in front of the princess' bed chamber; granny opened the door and motioned for her to go in. Once she stepped inside the room she was awed at how beautiful the room was. "It's beautiful" is all she could say "I'm glad you like it. Now if you'll excuse me princess i shall leave now so you may have your rest. If you need anything just ring the bell near the fireplace and a servant will come and assist you. Good day." When granny left the room she changed into her sleepwear and lied down on the bed and was fast asleep.

As soon as she woke up she immediately went to the bathroom to bathe, once she felt that she was refreshed she put on her bathrobe and started drying herself . as if on cue she heard a knock from the door and three servants entered the room all three of them curtsied before the princess and said "we are here to help you prepare for the wedding your highness." I was motioned to sit in front of the mirror by the one who was wearing a brown dress and immediately started to fix my hair and makeup, after that they helped me don my wedding dress, it is a simple off- shoulder floor length white gown with gold trimming patterns on the sides and along the skirt. She was helped by one of the maids to put on her golden glass slippers; she wore a simple diamond necklace and pearl earrings. After the preparation one of the maids gave her the bouquet she will hold when walking down the aisle the arrangements of the bouquet were Aster, Azalea, Bird of Paradise, Bluebell and Camellia.

Outside the Church there were two royal guards standing post, once standing before the two they opened the large doors as her presence was announced. As she walks down the aisle she could feel all eyes were on her, though she put up an facade of calmness on the exterior on the inside every nerve of her body were eating at her. As she nears the altar she can see a glimpse of her soon to be wife, and unlike Emma's pale skin she has a fair and flawless.

She was wearing a white floor length sleeveless gown as well but hers was designed with deep red crimson along the v of her neck and at the very edge of her skirt. Once in front of the altar the priest started the ceremony. "We gather here today on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."Queen Regina, do you take Princess Emma as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "Princess Emma, do you take the Queen as your lawfully wedded wife." It took all of my being answering this question; I wanted to run away but thinking about my parents and the people who are depending on me to secure the kingdom's safety by forging an alliance through marriage after a few minutes of silence I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and answered in a voice that is barely above a whisper "I do".

The priest continued on with the ceremony and asked the designated person to have the rings and blessed them. Once it was done it is now time to put the ring in each other's hand and say our vows, the Queen was the one who made the first move she held on to my hand and carefully inserted the ring into my finger as she says her vows "I, Regina take you Emma to be my wedded wife/hubby, to have & to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness & in health, to love & to cherish, till death do us part." When it was my turn to say the vows I reached for the ring and held her hand against mine as I state my vows "I Emma take you Regina to be my wedded wife/hubby, to have & to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness & in health, to love & to cherish, till death do us part." When the exchanging of the rings and vows were done the priest now moved on to ending the ceremony. "With the power vested in me i now pronounce you joined in Matrimony. You may now kiss each other." When I lifted her veil the sight surprised me she was so beautiful and those Amber eyes of hers are very enticing.

I was so mesmerized by her beauty that I didn't notice that she too lifted my veil and leaned forward to capture my lips with her own, when her lips touched mine I felt an electricity ran down through my body and i could feel my myself reciprocating her kiss. What's happening to me? When we broke apart the crowd gave a round of applause. She turned to me and gave me a soft smile and I could feel myself blushing, she held onto my hand once again and gently guided me across the aisle towards the carriage. This woman, who is holding my hand and gently guiding me, is nothing like the rumors tells her to be. It seems that I have a lot to learn about her and maybe in time i might be able to learn to love her as well.

**A/N this is my first fan fiction as well as my first time writing one so I'm not quite sure whether you guys will like it or not and I would appreciate it if you guys would give me an idea how best it is to begin with chapter 2. Here are the meanings of the flowers**

**Aster – Daintiness **

**Azalea – Chinese symbol of womanhood**

**Bird of Paradise – Magnificence**

**Bluebell – Humility**

**Camellia – Perfection**

**I chose these flowers because I think these are how you describe Emma perfectly.**

**P.S to those who do not like the story much please say it to me as gently as possible because I'm the sensitive type of girl when it comes to criticisms**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the wedding we headed towards the ball room where the celebration will be held and it is where our guests are waiting for us. As we stood before the large doors one of the royal guard opened the door for us as he made our presence to be known. I wish this celebration will soon be over for I am tired and wish to rest, as if sensing my discomfort the queen kissed my hand and whispered in my ear

"Don't worry, dear. This celebration will be over soon before you know it. I know you are tired and wish to rest, I am as well but please bear with this for a little while. Can you that?"

Her voice was gentle yet seductive in a way I can't describe that sent shivers down my spine; I merely nodded my head in response for in that moment it seems that she has taken my breath away with just her voice.

As we enter the room she gently led me towards our seats. Conversations went easily through dinner; all of the guests present congratulated us on our wedding and the queen and I both thanked them. When dinner was done most of the guest went to the dance floor and started to dance with their partners. I watched each and every one them as they dance with one another and at the same time conflicting emotions ran through my mind. Why is it that every simple touch she makes I could feel that same spark that I felt when her lips touched mine during the ceremony? And why is it that my heart skips a beat every time I gaze at her face? And why is it that all I can think about now is her? What is happening to me? My thoughts were interrupted by the very same woman whom I can't stop thinking about these past few hours.

"Would my wife give me the honour of sharing our first dance on this special night?" She said smiling at me while holding out her hand for me to take. I was blushing when I took her hand and said in a shy voice "It would be my pleasure, My Queen."

As we walk through the centre of the dance floor the guests stopped dancing and made room for the two of us. As the music started, she gently led me into a waltz. No one not even my suitors before I was engaged has never led me this gently onto the dance floor they always drag me like a ragdoll, but this woman she handles me with such great care. I don't know why or how but I feel safe whenever she is with me. After our dance we bid our guests goodbye and thanked them for coming and headed towards our bedchamber. Speaking of bedchambers I will be sharing one with my wife from this night on and this will be our first night. I'm starting to panic now because I don't know anything about pleasing a spouse. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I barely noticed that we have entered our chambers.

As I enter our chambers the more nervous I became what if I failed to please her? Will I be punished? My thoughts were interrupted by the warm hands cupping my cheeks.

"Are you feeling alright Emma? You seem to be lost in your own thoughts." She asked as she looked at me intensely.

"I am alright my queen no need to worry about me."

"I am your wife now and it's part of my duty to worry about you. Also, stop with the formalities I want you to call me Regina when it's just the two of us."

"Okay, Regina."

"That's better. I'm going to change us into our night clothes using my magic, if that is okay with you?"

"I don't mind."

With a flick of her wrist purple smoke surrounded us and we were changed into our nightgown. I was startled when she scooped me up bridal style and gently laid me down on the bed. My heart started to beat faster realizing our position. She was on top of me, her eyes boring into mine as if she's staring right into my soul. As she leans closer I instinctually closed my eyes for I thought she was going to kiss me but instead I felt her lips touched my forehead. I opened my eyes and stared at her questioningly; she just gave me a soft smile and said.

"I know this is just an arranged marriage between us. You married me for the safety and security of your kingdom and even though I have every right to do as I please with you I will not force you to do anything against your will. Your innocence is as precious as you are; it is to be given freely not taken by someone. Now, rest you had a long day and I know you're tired."

This woman is certainly not the evil queen or a witch as they say she is more like an enchantress. If she were truly evil then she would've taken my maidenhood right here right now but instead she told me that it is something that I should give freely. How could people accuse her of being evil if she is this kind and considerate? I think I would like to know her better. I want to know about the things that pleases her. As I lay down beside her I have this urge to grab those arms and wrap them around me and it's embarrassing to ask her to hold me. As if reading my mind she asked me something I didn't expect.

"Emma if it's alright with you, can I hold you? I promise I won't do anything I just want to hold you."

"It's fine with me."

I scooted closer to her as she wrapped her arms around me in an embrace. I could feel her inhaling the scent of my hair and the act made my heart beat faster.

"You smell like a flower. A jasmine to be precise"

I blushed at the compliment of my wife. No one but her has told me that I smell like a flower. Driven by my desire to get to know her more I swallowed the building lump in my throat and finally spoke.

"Regina? Do you think we could go out tomorrow? Just the two of us I would like to know you better."

I could feel her smile as I said those words to her. Maybe she thought of the same thing and wants to know me better as well.

"I'm glad you asked I've been meaning to ask you the same thing and yes I would like to go out with you. I also would like to show you something tomorrow."

I smiled at this, knowing that I'll be able to know her more and the thought of her showing me something on our first day out together excites me. I could feel my eyes starting to drop but before I could surrender myself to slumber I kissed her and whispered goodnight.

**A/N: I took my time writing this chapter and I hope you guys will like it. If there are a few grammatical errors I apologize for I have not yet found a beta reader that will help me edit my story. Any suggestions from you guys about what will happen in chapter 3 will be greatly appreciated. ^.^**


End file.
